


驾校用车

by Lizmeat



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizmeat/pseuds/Lizmeat
Summary: RPS的车，不能接受RPS的不要看。科目三备考中，车技不好。





	驾校用车

**Author's Note:**

> RPS的车，不能接受RPS的不要看。  
科目三备考中，车技不好。

T身上的皮肤红得有点不正常。P担心自己的手劲太大，又觉得不能放任T这么下去，只好咬了咬牙，把手往T的腰上探。

T是容易被养胖的体质，没有相关要求的工作期间也不会刻意追求体型健美。P摸上去的时候能摸到一点肌肉明显存在过的痕迹，但大体上还是被薄薄的脂肪保护着。对摸的人来说，是十分舒适的手感。

P已经很久没有这样仔细地用掌心触碰过T的腰部。在他们小的时候，这种地方都是大大方方地袒露出来的。或许是闷热的后台逼得人把衣服掀到胸口散热，或许是躺在沙发或地上不经意漏出，伙伴会趁机偷袭，然后对着敏感地跳起来的人哈哈大笑，说着T你的腰还挺细嘛。

P正是要向全世界宣布我们关系最好的年纪，每次都要总结性地把T的腰搂回来。等到他开始有意识地通过一起吃便当的环节来控制T腰上的手感时，P意识到自己可能是朋友间传的那种“同性也可以的人”。

不知道是不是太久没有仔细碰过的原因，感觉T的腰部曲线比十几岁的时候还要夸张。那时候如果摸到了这种程度，手下的人早就尖叫抽气一溜烟跑开了，现在却只是在浴缸里一阵阵地发抖。P急得自己的思想包袱也顾不上了，硬是把手塞进抱紧的大腿和身体之间，想把这颗抱得死紧的球整个掰开。

然后他明白T在抗拒什么了。

T把头抵在P的上臂上，很消沉地说不是P的原因，他再泡一阵水自己就会出来了。

P陷入了一种精神极度亢奋的状态，久违的快要被T气疯了。

水缸里的水被他们两个刚才的动作带出了一地。P的手故意在空气和水下来回做出很大的动作，水声灌进耳朵里营造出煽情的氛围。虽然脑子已经和下身一起充血，P还是分了一丝神志以自己的经验控制着力道，要让T又有点疼又十分爽。这样能让这个脑子里塞满奇怪幻想的家伙既表现出不情愿又纵容的姿态，又留下让他之后讨饶也不丢人的台阶。

T刻意地控制住自己的呼吸，喉间断续发出快要呛到的声音，觉得此生没有比这更大的危机了。这个晚上就没有一件事能照着他的期望进行。好像整个世界都在推着他说出那一句话。他不是仔细盘算的人，但是一切都发生得太突然了。他总觉得还需要什么人再推他一把，再一下，他就能说出来了。

P腾出另一只手扶着T的下巴抬起来，像逗弄小狗一样抚摸着颤动不断的喉结处，血液隔着皮肤快速地奔流，对他不断进行着刺激。这温度对他们双方都产生了影响，P木着脑子凭本能让下方的手往更下面的构造探去。

刚才开始一直没有激烈反抗的T终于抓住了这只手。说，这样下去，会想要和P做爱。

P脑子快要冒蒸汽了。他拿不准T今天到底怎么回事，也拿不准这个时候到底应该说朋友间帮忙解决很正常，还是趁着T难得醉酒的时候说T的话，做爱也是可以的。

T仿佛下定了某种决心，抬起头来梗着脖子很坚定地说给P和他自己听。因为很喜欢P，到了想要做爱的程度，可以吗。

这简直是蛊惑。P觉得自己就算有那么亿分之一的可能性还不知道自己喜欢T，恐怕也会被诱导着点头。他把头点得过于用力，还觉得不够，更大声地补了一句我也是，早就喜欢T了。

T被浴室里的回音震得头昏脑胀，终于在P的帮助下围着毛巾走出了浴室。P一边担心T这么出去会不会磕了碰了，一方面又怕醉酒的人马上忘了，几乎是在花洒下站了十秒钟就冲出浴室，正好看见T趴在床头柜前翻东西，毛巾在胯骨上卷成一团，臀缝若隐若现的样子。非常不体面，又该死的性感。

P用嗡嗡作响的脑子控制着自己不要蹦过去。他的身体里有一个高中生，被他在梦里关了那么多年，他赶紧往心里嘘了一声，不要急，温柔一点，你已经长大了，是时候反过来照顾T了。

转过头是T面前摊着润滑液和避孕套跪坐在床上的样子。仰着头对P说，怎么办啊P，我上次只听到这里。后面的事情你会吗。

这种问题回答会或者不会都不对。P说我们两个一起做，肯定可以的。T就很信赖地上来亲亲P的嘴唇，说触感和想象的差不多，我们一起上吧。

醉酒的T才能说出他爱听的话。P捧着T的脸亲下去，要把他的真话全部吸出来。T不但摊开了身体全盘接受，还无师自通地抚上P的后颈，从后脑的发根开始，一节一节地往下抚摸着，像是在安抚一匹猛兽。

猛兽尝过了口腔，开始沿着深刻的轮廓往下啃去。急促的鼻息喷在耳廓和脖颈上，让T兴奋地颤抖着，双腿绞上了猛兽的腰，下身撞在一起，互相都发现了对方难以在泳装杂志话题中被了解的小癖好。

直到T难受地扭腰P才发现自己一直在无意识地揉弄T的腰部。因为手劲很大的缘故，T的腰部一直都是悬空的状态，现在得了空赶紧翻过身去。也不给P服务了，无辜地撅着屁股让P看着办。

P心里也不太有底，但他比T多了几年的做梦和脑补的经验，这时候就要作出一副游刃有余的样子。润滑液浇下去散发出奇妙的气味，T一开始还能转过头来哇啦哇啦讲一些惊讶的评语。P听得烦了，用指腹往里用力划拉一下，居然真的让T闭嘴了。

他这人学东西不一定快，但贵在认真精细。这点细节被他反复划拉了几次，T已经只有趴在床上喘的份了。后面的肌肉包裹着P的手指发出崩溃一样的收缩，让P一下子回到了高中生湿热的春梦里。当下一边撸起前面，一边凭着自己对T的了解寻找着最能击溃他的节奏，嘴里喜欢喜欢地喊个不停。

T从身到心被玩得乱七八糟，忍不住扭过身和P亲起来。一边抖着手拆开安全套帮P套上，一边眼睛湿润地让P进来。P把T摆成侧卧的姿势，从脚踝开始吻起，在向大腿靠近的过程中一点一点地把自己埋进T的身体里。

直到现在，他才有了“和T在做爱”的真实感。因为没有哪一个梦里，T会对他这样咬着嘴唇笑，说P的身体好温暖，要是能一直在一起就好了。也没有哪一个梦里，他会如此清晰地感受到T的疼痛，以及他辐射出来的那股虽然疼痛，也想和自己做爱的决心。

他们早就对对方心存不轨。只不过一个装聋作哑，另一个投鼠忌器，非要一个半醉的机会，一个冲动的误会，才跌跌撞撞走到了这一步。但是他们都错过了什么呀。

P由衷地觉得，他们早这样做了就好了。

荷尔蒙躁动的时候被强硬压下的欲望被释放出来，两个人都顾不上细细体会。只想着再近些，再近些，好像负距离解除把时光拨回了被硬生生地拆散的那一天。面对共同未来的决心，以及爱情的希望，被生硬地接在断面上，只有肢体不断地碰撞能把两段时光铆好。

原来你我的心情，从来没有变过。

高潮的时候T紧紧抱住身上颤抖的P，觉得自己的身体因为P的存在而剧烈地快乐着。于是那句话就这么脱口而出了。

我爱你，我想和你一生都在一起。


End file.
